True Story
by malohipie
Summary: This is the story of how I ended up in Jasper Hale's bedroom..with a very instructive Alice. (Crazy lemon. Sprinkles o' smut. I own noooothing) Jasper Hale vs. me? Why me!
1. Chapter 1

I'm not the type to believe in sci-fi. But this is the true story of how I ended up in Jasper Hale's bedroom, with his crazy girlfriend. They're both _vampires_ , trust me.

I was taking a hike in a forest somewhere in Forks when a tall young man with black eyes approached me. This wasn't your typical abductor type. This was the _I wish he'd kidnapped_ _me sooner_ type. Bloody hell. He dripped sex, not like I would allow anyone to notice what I noticed. His golden auburn hair reached his ears, which framed a perfectly chiseled face with lips that tinted the slightest red. He approached me with both confidence and disarming charm. The closer he came, the more my eyes dilated, the faster my heart beat, and I swear my legs spread in sync with his parted lips.

That's not enough to convince anyone he was a vampire. He should've just eaten me, or whatever, if that was the point. The vampiric shit came later.

"I'm Jasper." Was all the deep earthy twang offered.

"I'm..lost." I managed to lie.

"It's alright." He flashed a lopsided grin. All of the sudden I felt the oddest wave of relaxation. He held out his arm as if he'd been waiting for me all along. I hesitated. He moved closer, melting my resolve.

"I can escort you, miss. The forest can be dangerous at times." The southern gentleman eased me into a lull. Honestly, I don't know how the rest of the trip to wonderland happened. Before I knew it, I was in a spacious rabbit hole with floor to ceiling windows, top of the line artistry, and a four poster bed...Pixie girl with golden eyes included.

"Alice, do I really have to do this?" Jasper almost pleaded with the beautiful girl.

"I won't ask you to do it again, if you can do it without changing her emotions." She whispered into his ear.

Apparently that was all the coaxing Jasper needed. He simply looked at me. His intoxicating gaze never left mine. My breath hitched as he approached me slowly, allowing the pixie girl to savor each moment.

I couldn't blink. Jasper's grey button down shirt and brown slacks moved with every graceful step. The tailored clothing betrayed each defined muscle in his marble-like body.

"Tell me." His barely audible whisper escaped his lips. I was too busy watching the Cupid's bow dance, to register his question.

The southern 'twang repeated himself as he leaned down to whisper. "Tell me. Do you prefer clothes on, or off?"

Ok. I'm standing. I'm looking up, this beast of a man is looking down. His velvet voice is dripping down my spine and I can't believe he just asked me to-

Bam. The decision was made for me as he pressed his brown slacks just below my belly button. His black eyes never broke my gaze, as he continued to assess what I liked. What I wanted.

Mind you, I was wearing the most hideous hiking pants. His cold hand slid into it like it was barely there. All of the sudden his fingers started making swift circles around the center of his interest.

"Hold on to my shoulders." The silk voice whispered. It was a command. Jasper Hale sounded like he was used to giving commands.

Of course I held on to the broad shoulders, for life. I would've fallen to my knees the moment his agile fingers slid inside me. Jasper was firm, methodical, in and out. In and out. In, in, in, out. There were no kisses. Though he seemed to enjoy grazing his smooth tongue against my neck. My heart racing just egged him on further.

"Slow down Jasper." The Alice girl instructed. They've done this before, it seems.

He swiftly pulled his hand away and I felt the loss. I was about to explode, standing up. He regarded me as his gentle 'twang grazed my skin.

"How would you like to do this?" Jasper dipped into my neck again, this time running his cold marble hands through the sides of my waist. I was silent, I'd been holding back my moans valiantly.

"I can't oblige you unless you tell me" I felt him smirk down my throat. Fear must be an aphrodisiac. Every instinctive cell in my body wanted to ask him to drop me off at the forest, regardless of the heat.

He moaned a little as he pressed the rock hard _wish come true_ into my body. My breath hitched and Jasper figured it out. I liked the way he moaned.

"Mm. You must really enjoy this. Minx." The deep earthy voice groaned into my ears. I could've cum just by listening to him.

"The wall, Jasper." Pixie girl spoke as if I was a picture frame they'd decided to hang. They were simply figuring out the right angle.

The wall, indeed. It felt warm compared to his ice cold temperature. The ice radiated through his shirt and into me, making my chest well, you know.

Thrust after thrust. And he hadn't even entered. I couldn't take it. Stranger or not I found myself wrapping my right leg around him.

"That's a girl." He encouraged. But he wouldn't move forward. Did he expect me to do the rest?

"You need to want it." This Alice girl finally addressed me.

"Show me." His pitch black eyes bore into mine as he strategically switched angles.

So I did. My eyes wandered down his shirt and I hesitantly unbuttoned it. Abs for miles.

Was it ok? To run my hands through him? Well he certainly wasn't asking _me_ permission. I was half naked. I was getting pinched and caressed and all those things I didn't know existed.

So I did. Let me just say: watching myself run through that chest, through someone who hasn't even unbuckled his leather belt and brown slacks was..porn.

Alice certainly enjoyed it. And I certainly resisted. Jasper seemed to take my resistance as a challenge. Suddenly he grabbed me by my thighs and bucked up against the wall. He was coaxing me to ride him, pretty fast. Pants on. My poor ankles helplessly bounced in the air.

"Please." The first words that groaned out of me since I arrived. I wasn't even sure if it was _please stop_ or _please keep going._

Without another word he gracefully let go. I thought I was safe until he dipped down to kneel in front of me. He hitched one leg over his shoulder.

This, my friend, is how I found out he was a vampire. That _tongue_. It steadily worked me over..into insanity. He alternated from laps to quick flicks. Quicker than human pace. He was sucking and lapping like he'd done this for centuries. One hand lifted my clit and licked the underside. I couldn't stand, but there I was standing. I found myself locking eyes with the pixie girl. She refused to release my gaze as I stood there getting the lick of my life. We just watched each other. He continued to lick.

She and I continued the stare-down, while Jasper sped his pace. She suddenly tilted her head.

"She's going to give into you, in about five minutes." The goddess smirked. This bitch knew the future.

Five minutes later I pushed him off. I don't know how I did it with his strength, he probably let me. An odd gentlemanly thing to do.

Five minutes, on the _dot_. I found myself gripping his impossibly irresistible cock. Even before he was fully unzipped, Jasper flung me over so he was on top. The ground was softer than the body on top of me.

On the sixth minute he was rubbing himself against my slit, still refusing to release my gaze. So close. So intoxicatingly close to coming inside. Jasper leaned in, an inch from kissing me.

"Give in. And I'll give it to you." His mouth barely touched my lips.

"I- I don't know how much more I can give." I managed an entire sentence. He chuckled as he smoothly pushed himself into a very dripping entrance.

"Mmm" his groan was genuine. I could've ended it there. But I held out. I wanted more. And suddenly it became a competition again. He was breaking me in as I furiously stopped myself from contracting.

"Young miss is putting up a fight, Alice." Jasper said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes. Futures quite blurry." She egged him on.

What the hell. I joined the party.

"You should give up." I moaned.

That's the straw that broke the horses back. Or my back. From there onward I couldn't tell the difference between soft and hard, fast and slow. Jasper was alternating with such agility that my nerve endings couldn't catch up.

Then I did something that probably might have gotten me killed. I reached for his balls. The growl that came out was enough to send anyone running. Like I said, fear = aphrodisiac.

On and on it went. Jasper was ruthless. He didn't look tired at all. Simply focused. Watching my every breath for any sign that I liked it.

I really did. Unpredictability was his expertise. Jasper made swift shallow thrusts with _just_ his tip. At random he suddenly dipped inside me, the length of him teased me into desperation. Then it was back to shallow thrusting. Before my wetness could hit the floor I was flipped over to my knees and hands. That reminded me there was someone else in the room. She simply looked at me again. And I was forced to lock eyes with her while Jasper pounded in. Things were getting serious. My eyebrows furrowed as I _silently_ screamed with each impact. Jasper Hale was done playing games.

What finished me off? He pushed me down into the floor. On my stomach. Jasper squeezed my thighs tight as he rammed into me with firm slow thrusts. I felt his right hand moving my waist, as his left hand gently pinned my shoulder. His mouth was in my ear, the velvet voice syncing with each firm thrust. He wanted it.

"Go ahead." He kept coaxing. He wouldn't stop.

I couldn't give in. I wouldn't. But I did. Right when I came he _made_ me look at her. It was odd. The gaze was like I was fucking her too. Even though she was a good ten feet away.

I must have contracted for what seemed like forever. His weight kept me on the ground. "Good girl." A lopsided grin emerged

And then it was over. He was helping me to my feet as he buttoned up his grey shirt and brown slacks. Like nothing at all strange happened. Just another day in the corral.

"I'm Alice." The girl sweetly smiled, velvet in the air.

"She's crazy." Jasper chuckled. He kissed her on her forehead before walking over to my side.

"I'm going to escort her back to the trail and do some hunting, Alice. Let me know when Edward and Bella arrive for the party." Jasper stated matter of factly.

"I'm proud of you. Excellent control, Major Hale." Alice winked.

And there I was, back in who knows where/Forks.

The tall gorgeous figure once again offered his arm as we finished the trail. Before he left, he placed a barely there kiss on my hand.

"The pleasure was mine, miss." The silk cut into my soaked..yeah.

I blinked. And he was gone.


	2. Jasper's End

(This is the TRUE STORY of how I learned One. Simple. Lesson.)

It was just another day at the corral. I was hungry, and that's an understatement. Give it to Alice to pick a time when I haven't fed to oblige me with one of her whims.

So there I crouched, on top of a tree; in the name of love.

A few ladies passed by the trail. Sometimes in twos or threes, other times alone or presumably with their boyfriends. Every single one of them were drenched in _that_ scent. The precise scent I really shouldn't be around.

Until _she_ came along. The girl was a plain-Jane that loved to frequent the forest. She was unremarkable. Her blood wasn't like the others. It was..unappetizing. What an easy decision. Today would be an easy day. The girl might even survive to tell the tale. Nevertheless, I tensed at the other possibility. The first two ladies didn't make it out alive. I underestimated some unforeseen factors. But this time I chose someone completely and obviously easy. Her scent resembled that of very old deer. Deer girl.

Without hesitation I silently landed a few feet behind her. She froze and looked around. A stereotypical doe in headlights.

"I'm Jasper." I started us off.

"I'm..lost." The timid voice reached my ears before she finished her sentence.

"It's alright" I grinned at her obvious fib. Her heart was racing a little too fast. It flowed into her arms and legs and constricted every minor vessel. I could easily tell where the blood ran off too. She needed to relax.

"I can escort you, miss. The forest can be dangerous at times." I fibbed back. Biggest fib of my life. The forest was completely safe. It was only dangerous whenever any of _us_ were in it.

My arm instinctively held out for hers, but she gawked at me. That's not supposed to happen. By this moment, most ladies would be latching on for dear life. A life they'd lose. Jasper W. Hale didn't have time for this, no sir I did not.

So I picked her up by her knees and carried the young miss. She may as well enjoy the view, it may be her last. The house was empty as I gently led her over the threshold of my room. We were both in trouble.

Alice Cullen and her damn moods. My eyes immediately wandered over to the brightest star in my sky. Perhaps I could charm her into doing something else. Something else that involved just the two of us. The little vixen darted over, to wrap her arms around my waist.

"Alice. Do I really have to do this?" but before I could finish she was already in my ear.

"I won't ask you again, if you can do it without changing her emotions." Alice leaned into me. Boy if I had a breath to hold.

"I'll do whatever you want." Her tone dipped down so the young miss wouldn't hear it.

Whatever I want, huh. She dealt a pretty wild card. Something I couldn't refuse. Well then. It was Miss Speechless' lucky day. Alice let go of my arm as I silently regarded our new...friend. Deer girl was mildly pretty, in a deniable kind of way. She was the most awkward looking girl I've ever seen. The girl's fear simply graced me with the most eccentric face. One eye widened while the other eye shrank and her lips did this lasso kind of thing around her teeth. It was a bit cute, really. In a hideous way. Or maybe it's just my hideous humor.

Deer girl didn't sense it, but my eyes completely surveyed her in the length of say, one second. It was a very long second. I could probably draw her face a hundred years from now... with how long that second was. Every vivid detail burned itself into my mind. Her eyes were as black as mine. She sorta looked predatory, 'though everything about her screamed helpless. My body moved toward her breaths, willingly assessing the terrain.

She looked so entranced that I couldn't help but smirk. I could sense it. The moisture in the air thickened as I moved toward her. That scent was the farthest thing from the scent of blood: much to her advantage. She closed her legs as she tried to subdue it. Interesting.

"Tell me. Do you prefer clothes on, or off?" I whispered. Ladies' choice.

I don't really know why I asked. It was only obvious that I would have to repeat myself. Alice instructed me to succeed without emotion control. I'd have to ease her in. So I leaned in at human pace. My hunger expertly bit back. Remember, I was famished. A part of her body was definitely aware of this. My hand gently pushed a soft black curl behind her ear. I patiently repeated my question.

"Tell me. Do you prefer clothes on, or off?"

No response. Poor thing froze. But her face was slowly captivating me. My eyes rested on a tiny scar by her chin. Scars are my forte. The angles, depths, shapes...they all tell a different story. The one on her chin was utterly mysterious. Delicious. I couldn't figure out how she'd gotten it. That was a first. I found myself pressing against her just to look at the scar.

Focus. I continued to assess the situation.

I left the scar and dipped into her neck. My mouth easily felt the vibrations of her voice. The tiniest beginnings of a growl emanated from the doe, but abruptly stopped. She exhibited discipline. Forethought. My, My. She was a little fox in deers clothing.

Clothing. Alice obviously detested the hiking pants. With a flick of my finger they slid down to the girl's ankles. Out of my way. My middle and ring finger made swift circles around her heat. The moisture in the air thickened as her legs began to tremble. Despite myself I became entranced with the way her throat vibrated against her own sheer will. Precise control. There's something wonderful and detestable about it. Self control. My secret obsession. Her resistance would break one way or another. My fingers quickened as my tongue continued to feel the vibrations. They were subdued moans she fought so hard against. It valiantly escaped against her throat, against my weight.

"Hold onto my shoulders" I whispered. I allowed her to wrap her hands around me. But she couldn't give up this soon. Not this easily. I could easily rub her to her knees, but I wanted a fight. The fawn closed her eyes and licked her lips to the methodical wet sounds. In and out. In and out. In, in, in, out. She allowed me in. Her body trembled. I dipped down her neck to check for any groans. My mouth seemed to love the vibration. Nothing.

Still, her heart raced. Her heart full of.. I needed to end it soon.

"Slow down, Jasper." Alice reminded me with a hint of warning. She knew the future better than any of us.

She was right. If I lost control I might do something I'd regret. Again. So my hand swiftly retracted. The woman allowed herself to exhale. Was that her strategy? She held her breath. What a stubborn girl. I knew precisely what stubborn girls liked: I placed her in command.

"How would you like to do this?" My mouth melted into her ear. Her waist was so delicate, compared to her resolve. I was speaking to a brick wall. No matter. I smirked as my mouth covered the length of her throat, the precise area of my desires.

"I can't oblige you unless you tell me." My hands leisurely grazed around.

But she still didn't respond. Her heart continued to mock me. Above arousal, she was scared. She was fighting against both fear and her wetness. What _admirable_ self control. I bit my own lip as I pressed into her, revealing my length. It felt too good. The thrill of a good fight.

We both fought a losing battle. I did hope she'd come out alive. Her breath hitched at my groan. That was when I figured it out. Well now. My little doe was deaf and mute, but she definitely knew what she wanted. And who was I to deprive her?

"Mm you must really enjoy this." I smirked as I threw a few _strategic_ moans her way. She loved it. But my, she held her breath again, more desperately than the last time. Her legs began to give way, in a way that she might faint.

"The wall, Jasper." Alice predicted the fall.

The wall indeed. It pressed her soft body against mine. I could feel her chest saying _more_ than just hello. I wedged myself between her closed legs as my slacks rubbed the length of her clit. Thrust after thrust. She eventually gave way, it just took the right angle. Her right leg reflexively hitched my waist.

"That's a girl." I paused, relishing the moment. I was no longer sure if I was controlling her or if she was controlling me. It was unnerving. But I would never want to push myself on a lady who truly didn't want it. So I paused, awaiting her command. The black eyed minx stayed silent.

"You need to want it." Alice egged her on.

"Show me." We both stilled. I dug into her, testing the waters.

Before I knew it she was unbuttoning my shirt. My eyebrow raised as I grinned. Her black eyes hungrily devoured everything she denied. I felt small hands running the length of my torso. I flexed reflexively. She really wanted it. Unfortunately that's all she would do. Stare. Like a deer. And I was the glittering headlight.

Giddy up then. I easily lifted both thighs and bucked her up against the wall. I could've done this with one swift movement, but that would defeat the theatrics. Alice liked a show. She liked the sight of ankles bouncing in the air. We both liked the same things.

"Please." minx whimpered. They were the first words she'd said to me since "I'm lost."

She wasn't lost. And that _please_ definitely didn't sound like stop, even if she intended it to. So I set her down. I kneeled in front of my little lady. The leg had to get out of the way. She would likely need something to prevent her from falling. Something like my shoulder.

My mouth parted the way it always does, in synchrony with wet lips. My tongues hot, compared to the rest of me. Poor girl endured fire and ice. I slurped her into oblivion. I lifted her clit and licked the underside. I did so many bad things. She bucked against my lips and teeth while I obliged her. She was in danger, and she was also very close. I felt the beginnings of a contraction.

"She's looking at me Jasper" Alice's whisper emanated from somewhere behind. The tone of voice told me Alice was getting very..happy. Deer girl wanted me to pause. Alice wanted me to keep going. They continued some odd stare-down. I kept licking. On and on as she flowed down my chin. She dripped onto me, much like…

"She'll give into you, in about five minutes" Alice said, distracting my thoughts on blood. I sped up my tongue, made my laps more firm. I groaned into her approvingly. She loved it, like I knew she would. The minx.

I couldn't help but chuckle as the little predator suddenly pushed me off. She was faster and more agile than I estimated. The right leg that was over my shoulder swiftly kneed me to the floor as she spun around to mount my face. Her tiny hands furiously worked on my belt but I wouldn't allow it.

With the exact same leg movements I spun her around to thrust on top of her. That _Newborn_ look she gave me. Her eyes weren't black for no reason. Who/what was she? She wanted the rest of me, that's all I gathered. Without hesitation my hands easily pushed the rest of my slacks down, just enough to enter her. She focused on my lips as I teased her wetness.

I leaned in, almost kissing her. But I wouldn't kiss her. She bit her bottom lip. I couldn't do it...I couldn't give in. But I leaned in, anyway.

"Give in. And I'll give it to you." My mouth barely grazed hers. This was getting personal.

"I- I don't know how much more I can give." She managed. She stole the words right out of my mouth. I chuckled.

It happened so slowly, even if it was fast. She was the softest velvet of my 100 something years. It felt so..good. Too good. She thrust upwards. I bit the top of my lip.

This should really end. So I proceeded to work her steadily. To my surprise she adamantly resisted. Every time I felt the familiar tightening, she shifted. The beginnings of her contractions valiantly reached dead ends. Thrust after thrust.

"Young miss is putting up a fight, Alice" I mused. The first one to ever dare.

"Yes. Futures quite blurry." Alice egged me on, with a tint of dangerous jealousy.

I couldn't focus on Alice at the moment. _This_ girl distracted me. Her black eyes instantly bore into mine. The little devil smirked.

"You should give up." She moaned as I slid back and forth.

Pardon? That was the straw that broke her back. Around and around we went on a carousel named Jasper. I flipped her like a pancake on a Sunday morning. I had sex with her like I would with Alice. Ruthlessly, mercilessly, and without holding back. Yes, deer lady got all of me. She took it too.

Well, almost all of me. I knew I shouldn't, and couldn't give any more of me. We'd remain strangers. It'll end like it usually does. It had to. Right?

My dangerous mind was done entertaining dangerous games. Truth is, I knew exactly what I had to do from the beginning. I could've ended it, but I didn't. I wanted more.

Shows over. I flipped her to her stomach. My pacing and angles wouldn't be enough for her. I had to give her something more. So I slowed my pace. Firm thrusts. She wanted to feel every inch slide in and out. She needed more than just that. Finally I leaned into the helplessly dominant girl.

Here goes.

"I want you." I honestly groaned into her. I kept repeating the little secret that I knew Alice heard. I wanted..to get to know her.

"That's it." I whispered, encouraging her, before any more secrets spilled out. Before anything else spilled out, actually.

"Do it, for me." I sped up

"Come..for me" my voice reached a sudden growl. The fox grabbed my jewels. She bucked back, resisting against my weight. She was on the edge of the cliff, wanting me to push her. At the same time, refusing to be pushed around. I squeezed her thighs tighter. Her waist moved with my thrusts. She started to moan. Hell, it made me moan.

"Go ahead..." I whispered into her ear

"...Trust me." I finished, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear that last bit. But her body acknowledged it. And she began to the slightest contractions, which every bone in my body absorbed. My jaw clenched. I could barely contain my own self. Her bottom was giving me quite the job. The thrusting was getting more frantic. We were both losing control. Suddenly it was all about me. I grabbed her waist and angled her to _my_ liking.

"Good girl." It slipped out of me as she completely gave in. I felt her tighten fiercely around my girth. I was so very close to-. Retreat: I quickly had to do something distracting, so I forced the girl to stare at Alice. Hell, I forced _myself_ to stare at Alice.

It was Alice's damn fault for introducing us.

A long while later I cleared my throat as I helped her up. Nothing happened. Nothing. Nothing at all. My hand ran through my hair, ruffling the back. I do that when I know Alice is upset. Her golden eyes regarded my sheepish grin. She was the only one that could pick up my slightest movements. From what I could tell, perhaps the show was a little too much.

"I'm Alice." There was poison between her sweet tones.

"She's crazy." I smoothed over Alice's remark. I kissed her tenderly on her forehead, before marching my way back...to one hell of a fight. To one hell of a girl that would make one hell of a catch. For a human, of course.

"I'm going to escort her back to the trail and do some hunting, Alice. Let me know when Edward and Bella arrive for the party." I said as matter of factly as I could. The deer transformed back to her stupid eye thing with the crumpled grin. Geeze. I quickly turned to leave before Alice could predict my demise. Before the door could close she was in front of us both.

"I'm proud of you. Excellent control, Major Hale." Alice winked, forgivingly. And I thank my stars for that.

The walk was long. Young miss was in a daze, understandably. I mainly fixed my stare at the trees. And sky. And ground. She simply held onto my arm, as if she had waited for me all along.

The walk was so. very. long.

We finally made it back, at humans' pace. I don't know why I didn't just pick her up and run for the trail. I ask myself every day. Anyway, the trail ended. By that point I really needed to hunt. I also needed to thank her. She was valiant. Courageous. She was more. More than I could handle. Probably.

"The pleasure was mine, miss." I kissed the young lady's hand. The most beautiful smile began to form.

She blinked. I couldn't look back.

 _That_ is how I learned: **Never go for the obvious kill. You will lose.**

* * *

youtube: twilight training scene by ashley gease.

totally my inspiration. HOT.

cheers, my loves. :)


End file.
